FieldWorks
FieldWorks wa leŋgueijiloji dè softwär tūls suite from SIL tu help leŋgueij divelopmènt tīms tu männeij leŋgueij en kùlčörol deitā, wiŧ kompleks skripts dè sùpport. Nigè softwär rīkwair .NET or mono. fieldworks-applications: Unicode Character Properties Editor FieldWorks yus Koud Prōjekt Opèn Laisènsenīs (KPOL; ). Instoliŋ FieldWorks osou instol Mercurial für sōrskoud männeijmènt. Päkeijs FieldWorks dè progrem wa not dū inklūden in Ubuntu dè difàult rīpositori. Soi, äddiŋ SIL dè kyis wa diŋyǐu. $ sudo -H vi sources.list deb http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu trusty main deb http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu trusty-experimental main :wq $ wget http://packages.sil.org/sil.gpg -O- | sudo apt-key add - --2016-09-04 23:35:01-- http://packages.sil.org/sil.gpg Resolving packages.sil.org (packages.sil.org)... 162.40.29.47 Connecting to packages.sil.org (packages.sil.org)|162.40.29.47|:80... connected. HTTP request sent, awaiting response... 200 OK Length: 1340 (1.3K) text/plain Saving to: ‘STDOUT’ - 100% > 1.31K --.-KB/s in 0s 2016-09-04 23:35:02 (31.4 MB/s) - written to stdout 1340/1340 OK $ sudo apt-get update $ sudo apt-get install fieldworks-applications 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * binfmt-support cabextract chmsee cli-common cryptsetup-bin fieldworks-gtk-sharp2 fieldworks-libgdiplus fieldworks-mono * fieldworks-mono-basic flexbridge fonts-sil-charis fonts-sil-charissil fonts-sil-doulos fonts-sil-doulossil fonts-sil-ezra * fonts-sil-galatia geckofx libatkmm-1.6-dev libcairomm-1.0-dev libchm1 libdevmapper-event1.02.1 libgdiplus libgif4 libglib2.0-cil * libglibmm-2.4-dev libgtk2.0-cil libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a libgtkmm-2.4-dev libgtksourceview2.0-0 libgtksourceview2.0-common * libhunspell-dev libjavascriptcoregtk-1.0-0 liblvm2app2.2 libmono-accessibility2.0-cil libmono-accessibility4.0-cil * libmono-cairo4.0-cil libmono-corlib2.0-cil libmono-corlib4.0-cil libmono-corlib4.5-cil libmono-data-tds2.0-cil * libmono-data-tds4.0-cil libmono-i18n-west2.0-cil libmono-i18n-west4.0-cil libmono-i18n4.0-cil libmono-messaging2.0-cil * libmono-posix2.0-cil libmono-posix4.0-cil libmono-security2.0-cil libmono-security4.0-cil libmono-sharpzip2.84-cil * libmono-sqlite2.0-cil libmono-sqlite4.0-cil libmono-system-configuration4.0-cil libmono-system-core4.0-cil * libmono-system-data-linq2.0-cil libmono-system-data-linq4.0-cil libmono-system-data2.0-cil libmono-system-data4.0-cil * libmono-system-drawing4.0-cil libmono-system-enterpriseservices4.0-cil libmono-system-messaging2.0-cil * libmono-system-runtime-serialization-formatters-soap4.0-cil libmono-system-runtime-serialization4.0-cil * libmono-system-runtime2.0-cil libmono-system-runtime4.0-cil libmono-system-security4.0-cil libmono-system-transactions4.0-cil * libmono-system-web-applicationservices4.0-cil libmono-system-web-services4.0-cil libmono-system-web2.0-cil * libmono-system-web4.0-cil libmono-system-windows-forms4.0-cil libmono-system-xml-linq4.0-cil libmono-system-xml4.0-cil * libmono-system2.0-cil libmono-system4.0-cil libmono-wcf3.0a-cil libmono-web4.0-cil libmono-webbrowser2.0-cil * libmono-webbrowser4.0-cil libmono-winforms2.0-cil libmono2.0-cil libmspack0 libpangomm-1.4-dev libsigc++-2.0-dev libsqlite0 * libwebkitgtk-1.0-0 libwebkitgtk-1.0-common mono-4.0-gac mono-gac mono-runtime mono-runtime-common mono-runtime-sgen sqlite sqlite3 * ttf-mscorefonts-installer udisks xulrunner-geckofx 建議套件： * fieldworks libatkmm-1.6-doc libcairomm-1.0-doc monodoc-gtk2.0-manual libglibmm-2.4-doc libgtkmm-3.0-dev libgtkmm-2.4-doc * libmono-i18n2.0-cil libmono-i18n4.0-all libgnomeui-0 libgamin0 libsigc++-2.0-doc sqlite-doc sqlite3-doc xfsprogs reiserfsprogs * mdadm 推薦套件： * libgluezilla 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # binfmt-support cabextract chmsee cli-common cryptsetup-bin fieldworks-applications fieldworks-gtk-sharp2 fieldworks-libgdiplus # fieldworks-mono fieldworks-mono-basic flexbridge fonts-sil-charis fonts-sil-charissil fonts-sil-doulos fonts-sil-doulossil # fonts-sil-ezra fonts-sil-galatia geckofx libatkmm-1.6-dev libcairomm-1.0-dev libchm1 libdevmapper-event1.02.1 libgdiplus libgif4 # libglib2.0-cil libglibmm-2.4-dev libgtk2.0-cil libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a libgtkmm-2.4-dev libgtksourceview2.0-0 libgtksourceview2.0-common # libhunspell-dev libjavascriptcoregtk-1.0-0 liblvm2app2.2 libmono-accessibility2.0-cil libmono-accessibility4.0-cil # libmono-cairo4.0-cil libmono-corlib2.0-cil libmono-corlib4.0-cil libmono-corlib4.5-cil libmono-data-tds2.0-cil # libmono-data-tds4.0-cil libmono-i18n-west2.0-cil libmono-i18n-west4.0-cil libmono-i18n4.0-cil libmono-messaging2.0-cil # libmono-posix2.0-cil libmono-posix4.0-cil libmono-security2.0-cil libmono-security4.0-cil libmono-sharpzip2.84-cil # libmono-sqlite2.0-cil libmono-sqlite4.0-cil libmono-system-configuration4.0-cil libmono-system-core4.0-cil # libmono-system-data-linq2.0-cil libmono-system-data-linq4.0-cil libmono-system-data2.0-cil libmono-system-data4.0-cil # libmono-system-drawing4.0-cil libmono-system-enterpriseservices4.0-cil libmono-system-messaging2.0-cil # libmono-system-runtime-serialization-formatters-soap4.0-cil libmono-system-runtime-serialization4.0-cil # libmono-system-runtime2.0-cil libmono-system-runtime4.0-cil libmono-system-security4.0-cil libmono-system-transactions4.0-cil # libmono-system-web-applicationservices4.0-cil libmono-system-web-services4.0-cil libmono-system-web2.0-cil # libmono-system-web4.0-cil libmono-system-windows-forms4.0-cil libmono-system-xml-linq4.0-cil libmono-system-xml4.0-cil # libmono-system2.0-cil libmono-system4.0-cil libmono-wcf3.0a-cil libmono-web4.0-cil libmono-webbrowser2.0-cil # libmono-webbrowser4.0-cil libmono-winforms2.0-cil libmono2.0-cil libmspack0 libpangomm-1.4-dev libsigc++-2.0-dev libsqlite0 # libwebkitgtk-1.0-0 libwebkitgtk-1.0-common mono-4.0-gac mono-gac mono-runtime mono-runtime-common mono-runtime-sgen sqlite sqlite3 # ttf-mscorefonts-installer udisks xulrunner-geckofx 升級 0 個，新安裝 99 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 276 MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 743 MB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n Dawnloudiŋ 下載:1 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libdevmapper-event1.02.1 amd64 2:1.02.90-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:2 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgif4 amd64 4.1.6-11 kB 下載:3 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a amd64 1:2.24.4-1.1 kB 下載:4 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fonts-sil-charis all 5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty kB 下載:5 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libjavascriptcoregtk-1.0-0 amd64 2.4.8-1ubuntu2 kB 下載:6 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main liblvm2app2.2 amd64 2.02.111-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:7 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmspack0 amd64 0.5-1 kB 下載:8 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libwebkitgtk-1.0-common all 2.4.8-1ubuntu2 kB 下載:9 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libwebkitgtk-1.0-0 amd64 2.4.8-1ubuntu2 kB 下載:10 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe cabextract amd64 1.5-1 kB 下載:11 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/multiverse ttf-mscorefonts-installer all 3.4+nmu1ubuntu2 kB 下載:12 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main binfmt-support amd64 2.1.5-1 kB 下載:13 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libchm1 amd64 2:0.40a-3 kB 下載:14 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main cli-common all 0.9+nmu1 kB 下載:15 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main cryptsetup-bin amd64 2:1.6.1-1ubuntu7 kB 下載:16 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main fonts-sil-ezra all 2.51-8 kB 下載:17 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe fonts-sil-galatia all 2.1-5 kB 下載:18 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-corlib4.5-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:19 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-xml4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:20 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-security4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:21 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-configuration4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:22 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:23 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-security4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:24 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main mono-4.0-gac all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:25 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main mono-gac all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:26 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main mono-runtime-common amd64 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:27 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main mono-runtime-sgen amd64 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:28 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fonts-sil-doulos all 5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty kB 下載:29 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main mono-runtime amd64 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:30 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-runtime-serialization-formatters-soap4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:31 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-data-tds4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:32 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-transactions4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:33 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-enterpriseservices4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:34 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-data4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:35 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-sqlite4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:36 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-posix4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:37 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-core4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:38 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgdiplus amd64 3.6-1 kB 下載:39 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-drawing4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:40 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-web-applicationservices4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:41 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-web-services4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:42 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-web4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:43 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-web4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:44 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-runtime4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:45 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-runtime-serialization4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:46 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-data-linq4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:47 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-accessibility4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:48 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-webbrowser4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:49 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-i18n4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:50 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-i18n-west4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:51 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-windows-forms4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:52 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-xml-linq4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:53 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libglib2.0-cil amd64 2.12.10-5.1 kB 下載:54 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-cairo4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:55 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgtk2.0-cil amd64 2.12.10-5.1 kB 下載:56 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libsqlite0 amd64 2.8.17-12fakesync1 kB 下載:57 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe sqlite amd64 2.8.17-12fakesync1 kB 下載:58 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libsigc++-2.0-dev amd64 2.4.0-1 kB 下載:59 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libglibmm-2.4-dev amd64 2.42.0-1 kB 下載:60 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libatkmm-1.6-dev amd64 2.22.7-2.1 kB 下載:61 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libcairomm-1.0-dev amd64 1.11.2-0ubuntu1 kB 下載:62 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libpangomm-1.4-dev amd64 2.34.0-1.1 kB 下載:63 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgtkmm-2.4-dev amd64 1:2.24.4-1.1 kB 下載:64 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libgtksourceview2.0-common all 2.10.5-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:65 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libgtksourceview2.0-0 amd64 2.10.5-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:66 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libhunspell-dev amd64 1.3.3-3 kB 下載:67 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-corlib2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:68 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-accessibility2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:69 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-corlib4.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:70 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-posix2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:71 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:72 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-security2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:73 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-data-tds2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:74 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-i18n-west2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:75 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-messaging2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:76 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-sharpzip2.84-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:77 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-data2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:78 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-sqlite2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:79 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-messaging2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:80 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-runtime2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:81 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:82 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-web2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:83 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fonts-sil-charissil all 5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty kB 下載:84 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-wcf3.0a-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:85 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-system-data-linq2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:86 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-webbrowser2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:87 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fonts-sil-doulossil all 5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty B 下載:88 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libmono-winforms2.0-cil all 3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4 kB 下載:89 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main sqlite3 amd64 3.8.7.4-1 kB 下載:90 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe udisks amd64 1.0.5-1build1 kB 下載:91 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main chmsee amd64 1.3.0-2+sil4+trusty1 kB 下載:92 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main xulrunner-geckofx amd64 14.0.1-1+saucy1 MB 下載:93 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main geckofx amd64 14.0.1.4-3+saucy1 kB 下載:94 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fieldworks-mono amd64 2.10.9-3+saucy1 MB 下載:95 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fieldworks-gtk-sharp2 amd64 2.12.10-2+saucy1 kB 下載:96 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fieldworks-libgdiplus amd64 2.10.8-2+trusty1 kB 下載:97 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fieldworks-mono-basic all 2.10-3+saucy1 kB 下載:98 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main flexbridge amd64 2.2.12+saucy1 kB 下載:99 http://packages.sil.org/ubuntu/ trusty/main fieldworks-applications amd64 8.1.3+saucy1 MB 取得 276 MB 用了 3分23秒 (1,354 kB/s) Instoliŋ 從套件中提取樣板：100% 正在預先設定套件 ... （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 251704 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 fonts-sil-charis。 準備解開 .../fonts-sil-charis_5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty_all.deb ... 解開 fonts-sil-charis (5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fonts-sil-doulos。 準備解開 .../fonts-sil-doulos_5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty_all.deb ... 解開 fonts-sil-doulos (5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libdevmapper-event1.02.1:amd64。 準備解開 .../libdevmapper-event1.02.1_2%3a1.02.90-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libdevmapper-event1.02.1:amd64 (2:1.02.90-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgif4:amd64。 準備解開 .../libgif4_4.1.6-11_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgif4:amd64 (4.1.6-11) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64。 準備解開 .../libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a_1%3a2.24.4-1.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libjavascriptcoregtk-1.0-0:amd64。 準備解開 .../libjavascriptcoregtk-1.0-0_2.4.8-1ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libjavascriptcoregtk-1.0-0:amd64 (2.4.8-1ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 liblvm2app2.2:amd64。 準備解開 .../liblvm2app2.2_2.02.111-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 liblvm2app2.2:amd64 (2.02.111-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmspack0:amd64。 準備解開 .../libmspack0_0.5-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libmspack0:amd64 (0.5-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libwebkitgtk-1.0-common。 準備解開 .../libwebkitgtk-1.0-common_2.4.8-1ubuntu2_all.deb ... 解開 libwebkitgtk-1.0-common (2.4.8-1ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libwebkitgtk-1.0-0:amd64。 準備解開 .../libwebkitgtk-1.0-0_2.4.8-1ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libwebkitgtk-1.0-0:amd64 (2.4.8-1ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 cabextract。 準備解開 .../cabextract_1.5-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 cabextract (1.5-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 ttf-mscorefonts-installer。 準備解開 .../ttf-mscorefonts-installer_3.4+nmu1ubuntu2_all.deb ... 解開 ttf-mscorefonts-installer (3.4+nmu1ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fonts-sil-charissil。 準備解開 .../fonts-sil-charissil_5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty_all.deb ... 解開 fonts-sil-charissil (5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fonts-sil-doulossil。 準備解開 .../fonts-sil-doulossil_5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty_all.deb ... 解開 fonts-sil-doulossil (5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 binfmt-support。 準備解開 .../binfmt-support_2.1.5-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 binfmt-support (2.1.5-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libchm1。 準備解開 .../libchm1_2%3a0.40a-3_amd64.deb ... 解開 libchm1 (2:0.40a-3) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 chmsee。 準備解開 .../chmsee_1.3.0-2+sil4+trusty1_amd64.deb ... 解開 chmsee (1.3.0-2+sil4+trusty1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 cli-common。 準備解開 .../cli-common_0.9+nmu1_all.deb ... 解開 cli-common (0.9+nmu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 cryptsetup-bin。 準備解開 .../cryptsetup-bin_2%3a1.6.1-1ubuntu7_amd64.deb ... 解開 cryptsetup-bin (2:1.6.1-1ubuntu7) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fonts-sil-ezra。 準備解開 .../fonts-sil-ezra_2.51-8_all.deb ... 解開 fonts-sil-ezra (2.51-8) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fonts-sil-galatia。 準備解開 .../fonts-sil-galatia_2.1-5_all.deb ... 解開 fonts-sil-galatia (2.1-5) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-corlib4.5-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-corlib4.5-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-corlib4.5-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-xml4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-xml4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-xml4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-security4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-security4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-security4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-configuration4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-configuration4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-configuration4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-security4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-security4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-security4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 mono-4.0-gac。 準備解開 .../mono-4.0-gac_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 mono-4.0-gac (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 mono-gac。 準備解開 .../mono-gac_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 mono-gac (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 mono-runtime-common。 準備解開 .../mono-runtime-common_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... 解開 mono-runtime-common (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 mono-runtime-sgen。 準備解開 .../mono-runtime-sgen_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... 解開 mono-runtime-sgen (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 mono-runtime。 準備解開 .../mono-runtime_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... 解開 mono-runtime (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-runtime-serialization-formatters-soap4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-runtime-serialization-formatters-soap4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-runtime-serialization-formatters-soap4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-data-tds4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-data-tds4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-data-tds4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-transactions4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-transactions4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-transactions4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-enterpriseservices4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-enterpriseservices4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-enterpriseservices4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-data4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-data4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-data4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-sqlite4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-sqlite4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-sqlite4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-posix4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-posix4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-posix4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-core4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-core4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-core4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgdiplus。 準備解開 .../libgdiplus_3.6-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgdiplus (3.6-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-drawing4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-drawing4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-drawing4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-web-applicationservices4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-web-applicationservices4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-web-applicationservices4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-web-services4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-web-services4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-web-services4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-web4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-web4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-web4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-web4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-web4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-web4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-runtime4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-runtime4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-runtime4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-runtime-serialization4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-runtime-serialization4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-runtime-serialization4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-data-linq4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-data-linq4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-data-linq4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-accessibility4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-accessibility4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-accessibility4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-webbrowser4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-webbrowser4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-webbrowser4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-i18n4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-i18n4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-i18n4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-i18n-west4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-i18n-west4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-i18n-west4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-windows-forms4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-windows-forms4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-windows-forms4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-xml-linq4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-xml-linq4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-xml-linq4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libglib2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libglib2.0-cil_2.12.10-5.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libglib2.0-cil (2.12.10-5.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-cairo4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-cairo4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-cairo4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgtk2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libgtk2.0-cil_2.12.10-5.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgtk2.0-cil (2.12.10-5.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libsqlite0。 準備解開 .../libsqlite0_2.8.17-12fakesync1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libsqlite0 (2.8.17-12fakesync1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 sqlite。 準備解開 .../sqlite_2.8.17-12fakesync1_amd64.deb ... 解開 sqlite (2.8.17-12fakesync1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 xulrunner-geckofx。 準備解開 .../xulrunner-geckofx_14.0.1-1+saucy1_amd64.deb ... 解開 xulrunner-geckofx (14.0.1-1+saucy1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 geckofx。 準備解開 .../geckofx_14.0.1.4-3+saucy1_amd64.deb ... 解開 geckofx (14.0.1.4-3+saucy1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libsigc++-2.0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libsigc++-2.0-dev_2.4.0-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libsigc++-2.0-dev:amd64 (2.4.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libglibmm-2.4-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libglibmm-2.4-dev_2.42.0-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libglibmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (2.42.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libatkmm-1.6-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libatkmm-1.6-dev_2.22.7-2.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libatkmm-1.6-dev:amd64 (2.22.7-2.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libcairomm-1.0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libcairomm-1.0-dev_1.11.2-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libcairomm-1.0-dev:amd64 (1.11.2-0ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libpangomm-1.4-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libpangomm-1.4-dev_2.34.0-1.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libpangomm-1.4-dev:amd64 (2.34.0-1.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgtkmm-2.4-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libgtkmm-2.4-dev_1%3a2.24.4-1.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgtkmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgtksourceview2.0-common。 準備解開 .../libgtksourceview2.0-common_2.10.5-2ubuntu1_all.deb ... 解開 libgtksourceview2.0-common (2.10.5-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgtksourceview2.0-0。 準備解開 .../libgtksourceview2.0-0_2.10.5-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgtksourceview2.0-0 (2.10.5-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libhunspell-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libhunspell-dev_1.3.3-3_amd64.deb ... 解開 libhunspell-dev:amd64 (1.3.3-3) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-corlib2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-corlib2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-corlib2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-accessibility2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-accessibility2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-accessibility2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-corlib4.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-corlib4.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-corlib4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-posix2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-posix2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-posix2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-security2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-security2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-security2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-data-tds2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-data-tds2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-data-tds2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-i18n-west2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-i18n-west2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-i18n-west2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-messaging2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-messaging2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-messaging2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-sharpzip2.84-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-sharpzip2.84-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-sharpzip2.84-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-data2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-data2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-data2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-sqlite2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-sqlite2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-sqlite2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-messaging2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-messaging2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-messaging2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-runtime2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-runtime2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-runtime2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-web2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-web2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-web2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-wcf3.0a-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-wcf3.0a-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-wcf3.0a-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-system-data-linq2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-system-data-linq2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-system-data-linq2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-webbrowser2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-webbrowser2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-webbrowser2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libmono-winforms2.0-cil。 準備解開 .../libmono-winforms2.0-cil_3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4_all.deb ... 解開 libmono-winforms2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 sqlite3。 準備解開 .../sqlite3_3.8.7.4-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 sqlite3 (3.8.7.4-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 udisks。 準備解開 .../udisks_1.0.5-1build1_amd64.deb ... 解開 udisks (1.0.5-1build1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fieldworks-mono。 準備解開 .../fieldworks-mono_2.10.9-3+saucy1_amd64.deb ... 解開 fieldworks-mono (2.10.9-3+saucy1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fieldworks-gtk-sharp2。 準備解開 .../fieldworks-gtk-sharp2_2.12.10-2+saucy1_amd64.deb ... 解開 fieldworks-gtk-sharp2 (2.12.10-2+saucy1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fieldworks-libgdiplus。 準備解開 .../fieldworks-libgdiplus_2.10.8-2+trusty1_amd64.deb ... 解開 fieldworks-libgdiplus (2.10.8-2+trusty1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fieldworks-mono-basic。 準備解開 .../fieldworks-mono-basic_2.10-3+saucy1_all.deb ... 解開 fieldworks-mono-basic (2.10-3+saucy1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 flexbridge。 準備解開 .../flexbridge_2.2.12+saucy1_amd64.deb ... 解開 flexbridge (2.2.12+saucy1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 fieldworks-applications。 準備解開 .../fieldworks-applications_8.1.3+saucy1_amd64.deb ... 解開 fieldworks-applications (8.1.3+saucy1) 中... Processing triggers for fontconfig (2.11.1-0ubuntu6) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... Processing triggers for update-notifier-common (3.160) ... ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/andale32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/andale32.exe kB 取得 198 kB 用了 2秒 (92.1 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/arial32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/arial32.exe kB 取得 554 kB 用了 1秒 (383 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/arialb32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/arialb32.exe kB 取得 168 kB 用了 1秒 (131 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/comic32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/comic32.exe kB 取得 246 kB 用了 1秒 (190 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/courie32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/courie32.exe kB 取得 646 kB 用了 1秒 (446 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/georgi32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/georgi32.exe kB 取得 392 kB 用了 1秒 (293 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/impact32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/impact32.exe kB 取得 173 kB 用了 1秒 (133 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/times32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/times32.exe kB 取得 662 kB 用了 1秒 (468 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/trebuc32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/trebuc32.exe kB 取得 357 kB 用了 1秒 (270 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/verdan32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/verdan32.exe kB 取得 352 kB 用了 1秒 (252 kB/s) ttf-mscorefonts-installer: downloading http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/webdin32.exe 下載:1 http://downloads.sourceforge.net/corefonts/webdin32.exe kB 取得 185 kB 用了 1秒 (144 kB/s) These fonts were provided by Microsoft "in the interest of cross- platform compatibility". This is no longer the case, but they are still available from third parties. You are free to download these fonts and use them for your own use, but you may not redistribute them in modified form, including changes to the file name or packaging format. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/andale32.exe extracting fontinst.inf extracting andale.inf extracting fontinst.exe extracting AndaleMo.TTF extracting ADVPACK.DLL extracting W95INF32.DLL extracting W95INF16.DLL All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/arial32.exe extracting FONTINST.EXE extracting fontinst.inf extracting Ariali.TTF extracting Arialbd.TTF extracting Arialbi.TTF extracting Arial.TTF All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/arialb32.exe extracting fontinst.exe extracting fontinst.inf extracting AriBlk.TTF All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/comic32.exe extracting fontinst.inf extracting Comicbd.TTF extracting Comic.TTF extracting fontinst.exe All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/courie32.exe extracting cour.ttf extracting courbd.ttf extracting courbi.ttf extracting fontinst.inf extracting couri.ttf extracting fontinst.exe All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/georgi32.exe extracting fontinst.inf extracting Georgiaz.TTF extracting Georgiab.TTF extracting Georgiai.TTF extracting Georgia.TTF extracting fontinst.exe All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/impact32.exe extracting fontinst.exe extracting Impact.TTF extracting fontinst.inf All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/times32.exe extracting fontinst.inf extracting Times.TTF extracting Timesbd.TTF extracting Timesbi.TTF extracting Timesi.TTF extracting FONTINST.EXE All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/trebuc32.exe extracting FONTINST.EXE extracting trebuc.ttf extracting Trebucbd.ttf extracting trebucbi.ttf extracting trebucit.ttf extracting fontinst.inf All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/verdan32.exe extracting fontinst.exe extracting fontinst.inf extracting Verdanab.TTF extracting Verdanai.TTF extracting Verdanaz.TTF extracting Verdana.TTF All done, no errors. Extracting cabinet: /var/lib/update-notifier/package-data-downloads/partial/webdin32.exe extracting fontinst.exe extracting Webdings.TTF extracting fontinst.inf extracting Licen.TXT All done, no errors. All fonts downloaded and installed. Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-19) ... Processing triggers for systemd (219-7ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for bamfdaemon (0.5.1+15.04.20150202-0ubuntu1) ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf-2.index... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.58ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.14-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for dbus (1.8.12-1ubuntu5) ... 設定 fonts-sil-charis (5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty) ... 設定 fonts-sil-doulos (5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty) ... 設定 libdevmapper-event1.02.1:amd64 (2:1.02.90-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libgif4:amd64 (4.1.6-11) ... 設定 libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1.1) ... 設定 libjavascriptcoregtk-1.0-0:amd64 (2.4.8-1ubuntu2) ... 設定 liblvm2app2.2:amd64 (2.02.111-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libmspack0:amd64 (0.5-1) ... 設定 libwebkitgtk-1.0-common (2.4.8-1ubuntu2) ... 設定 libwebkitgtk-1.0-0:amd64 (2.4.8-1ubuntu2) ... 設定 cabextract (1.5-1) ... 設定 ttf-mscorefonts-installer (3.4+nmu1ubuntu2) ... 設定 fonts-sil-charissil (5.000-developer-1ubuntu2+trusty) ... 設定 fonts-sil-doulossil (5.000-developer-1ubuntu1+trusty) ... 設定 binfmt-support (2.1.5-1) ... update-binfmts: warning: /usr/share/binfmts/cli: no executable /usr/bin/cli found, but continuing anyway as you request 設定 libchm1 (2:0.40a-3) ... 設定 chmsee (1.3.0-2+sil4+trusty1) ... 設定 cli-common (0.9+nmu1) ... 設定 cryptsetup-bin (2:1.6.1-1ubuntu7) ... 設定 fonts-sil-ezra (2.51-8) ... 設定 fonts-sil-galatia (2.1-5) ... 設定 libgdiplus (3.6-1) ... 設定 libsqlite0 (2.8.17-12fakesync1) ... 設定 sqlite (2.8.17-12fakesync1) ... 設定 xulrunner-geckofx (14.0.1-1+saucy1) ... 設定 libsigc++-2.0-dev:amd64 (2.4.0-1) ... 設定 libglibmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (2.42.0-1) ... 設定 libatkmm-1.6-dev:amd64 (2.22.7-2.1) ... 設定 libcairomm-1.0-dev:amd64 (1.11.2-0ubuntu1) ... 設定 libpangomm-1.4-dev:amd64 (2.34.0-1.1) ... 設定 libgtkmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1.1) ... 設定 libgtksourceview2.0-common (2.10.5-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libgtksourceview2.0-0 (2.10.5-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libhunspell-dev:amd64 (1.3.3-3) ... 設定 sqlite3 (3.8.7.4-1) ... 設定 udisks (1.0.5-1build1) ... 設定 fieldworks-mono (2.10.9-3+saucy1) ... 設定 fieldworks-gtk-sharp2 (2.12.10-2+saucy1) ... 設定 fieldworks-libgdiplus (2.10.8-2+trusty1) ... 設定 flexbridge (2.2.12+saucy1) ... Archive: Mercurial-x86_64.zip creating: Mercurial/ creating: Mercurial/hgext/ inflating: Mercurial/hgext/keyword.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/churn.py creating: Mercurial/hgext/zeroconf/ inflating: Mercurial/hgext/zeroconf/Zeroconf.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/zeroconf/Zeroconf.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/zeroconf/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/zeroconf/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/parentrevspec.pyc creating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/ inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/common.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/hg.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/git.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/subversion.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/convcmd.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/transport.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/subversion.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/gnuarch.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/darcs.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/p4.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/cvs.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/darcs.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/convcmd.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/common.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/git.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/monotone.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/gnuarch.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/filemap.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/cvs.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/hg.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/bzr.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/bzr.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/cvsps.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/filemap.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/cvsps.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/transport.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/p4.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/convert/monotone.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/schemes.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/children.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/bugzilla.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/mq.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/mq.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/hgcia.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/pager.py creating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/ inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linuxserver.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/common.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/server.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/common.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/client.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/client.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/server.py creating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linux/ inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linux/watcher.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linux/_inotify.so inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linux/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linux/watcher.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linux/_inotify.c inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linux/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/inotify/linuxserver.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/rebase.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/interhg.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/win32text.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/win32mbcs.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/fetch.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/acl.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/color.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/notify.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/bookmarks.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/gpg.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/graphlog.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/relink.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/hgk.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/purge.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/children.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/bookmarks.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/transplant.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/interhg.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/share.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/patchbomb.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/keyword.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/rebase.pyc extracting: Mercurial/hgext/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/gpg.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/pager.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/churn.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/win32text.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/color.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/bugzilla.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/hgcia.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/record.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/relink.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/notify.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/parentrevspec.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/progress.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/schemes.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/fetch.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/win32mbcs.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/share.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/progress.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/purge.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/graphlog.py creating: Mercurial/hgext/highlight/ inflating: Mercurial/hgext/highlight/highlight.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/highlight/highlight.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/highlight/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/highlight/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/acl.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/patchbomb.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/transplant.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/extdiff.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/extdiff.pyc inflating: Mercurial/hgext/record.py inflating: Mercurial/hgext/hgk.py inflating: Mercurial/hg.exe inflating: Mercurial/hg creating: Mercurial/mercurial/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/ui.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/dispatch.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templatefilters.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/simplemerge.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/base85.so inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/graphmod.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/minirst.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/filemerge.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/win32.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/patch.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/win32.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/ignore.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/subrepo.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/statichttprepo.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/bdiff.c inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hg.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/encoding.pyc creating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/diffs.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/config.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/environment.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/dates.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/revisions.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/multirevs.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/extensions.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/templates.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/urls.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help/patterns.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/subrepo.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/extensions.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/windows.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/i18n.py extracting: Mercurial/mercurial/__version__.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/error.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/changelog.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/httprepo.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/changegroup.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/repo.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/node.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/demandimport.py creating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/common.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/server.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/webcommands.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/webutil.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/hgwebdir_mod.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/hgweb_mod.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/wsgicgi.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/request.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/protocol.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/webutil.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/hgweb_mod.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/hgwebdir_mod.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/common.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/wsgicgi.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/request.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/server.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/protocol.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hgweb/webcommands.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/diffhelpers.c inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/tags.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/lsprof.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/keepalive.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templater.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/parsers.so inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/merge.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/dispatch.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/tags.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/base85.c inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/__version__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hook.py creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/tagentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/tags.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/error.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/filelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/changelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/header.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/filelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/changelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/rss/map creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/branches.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/filerevision.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/tags.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/changeset.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/error.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/search.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/index.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/notfound.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/filelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/fileannotate.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/changelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/header.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/filediff.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/graph.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/changelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/summary.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/manifest.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/map inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/shortlog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/monoblue/footer.tmpl creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/ extracting: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/hglogo.png inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/style-gitweb.css inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/hgicon.png inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/style.css extracting: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/background.png inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/coal-file.png inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/excanvas.js inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/style-coal.css inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/style-monoblue.css inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/style-paper.css inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/coal-folder.png inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/static/graph.js creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/branches.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/filerevision.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/tags.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/changeset.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/error.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/search.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/index.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/notfound.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/shortlogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/filelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/fileannotate.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/header.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/filelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/filediff.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/graph.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/manifest.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/map inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/shortlog.tmpl extracting: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/paper/footer.tmpl creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/changeset.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/error.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/index.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/notfound.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/fileannotate.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/filediff.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/manifest.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/raw/map inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/template-vars.txt inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/map-cmdline.compact creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/coal/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/coal/header.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/coal/map inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/map-cmdline.changelog inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/map-cmdline.xml creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/branches.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/filerevision.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/tags.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/changeset.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/error.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/search.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/index.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/notfound.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/filelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/fileannotate.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/changelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/header.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/filediff.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/graph.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/changelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/summary.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/manifest.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/map inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/shortlog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/gitweb/footer.tmpl creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/branches.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/filerevision.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/tags.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/changeset.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/error.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/search.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/index.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/notfound.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/shortlogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/filelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/fileannotate.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/changelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/header.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/filelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/filediff.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/graph.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/changelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/manifest.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/map inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/shortlog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/spartan/footer.tmpl creating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/tagentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/tags.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/error.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/filelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/changelogentry.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/header.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/changelog.tmpl inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/atom/map inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templates/map-cmdline.default inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/fancyopts.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/util.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/fancyopts.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/posix.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/merge.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/statichttprepo.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/cmdutil.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/changegroup.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/copies.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/filelog.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/bundlerepo.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/context.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/transaction.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/url.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/dirstate.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/config.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/osutil.so inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/demandimport.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/lsprof.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/patch.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/strutil.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/encoding.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/localrepo.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/mpatch.c inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/archival.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/repo.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/store.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/mail.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/bundlerepo.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/strutil.py extracting: Mercurial/mercurial/__init__.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/mdiff.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templatekw.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/manifest.py creating: Mercurial/mercurial/pure/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/pure/osutil.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/pure/diffhelpers.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/pure/parsers.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/pure/base85.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/pure/bdiff.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/pure/mpatch.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/util.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/lsprofcalltree.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/httprepo.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/repair.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/lock.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/bdiff.so inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/filemerge.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/match.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/store.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templatefilters.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hg.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/sshserver.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/cmdutil.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/mdiff.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/osutil.c inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/i18n.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/ui.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/graphmod.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/dirstate.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/lock.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/node.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/extensions.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/help.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/revlog.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/archival.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/filelog.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/copies.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templater.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/posix.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/ancestor.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/verify.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/repair.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/commands.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/simplemerge.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/localrepo.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/sshserver.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/commands.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/windows.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/lsprofcalltree.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/url.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/verify.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/keepalive.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/match.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/mpatch.so inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/mail.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/sshrepo.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/context.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/diffhelpers.so inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/manifest.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/error.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/sshrepo.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/streamclone.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/parsers.c inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hbisect.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/streamclone.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/ignore.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hbisect.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/byterange.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/__init__.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/revlog.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/hook.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/byterange.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/changelog.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/templatekw.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/minirst.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/transaction.pyc inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/config.py inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/ancestor.pyc creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/de/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/de/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/de/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/ja/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/ja/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/ja/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/da/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/da/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/da/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/zh_CN/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/zh_CN/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/zh_CN/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/el/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/el/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/el/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/sv/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/sv/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/sv/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/fr/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/fr/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/fr/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/pt_BR/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/pt_BR/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/pt_BR/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/zh_TW/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/zh_TW/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/zh_TW/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/it/ creating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/it/LC_MESSAGES/ inflating: Mercurial/mercurial/locale/it/LC_MESSAGES/hg.mo inflating: Mercurial/mercurial.ini Setiŋ 正在將使用者“tom”加入到“fieldworks”群組中 設定 libmono-security4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 mono-4.0-gac (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 mono-gac (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/gacutil to provide /usr/bin/cli-gacutil (global-assembly-cache-tool) in auto mode 設定 mono-runtime-common (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... update-binfmts: warning: /usr/share/binfmts/cli: no executable /usr/bin/cli found, but continuing anyway as you request 設定 mono-runtime-sgen (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 mono-runtime (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/mono to provide /usr/bin/cli (cli) in auto mode 設定 libmono-corlib4.5-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-accessibility4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-i18n4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-i18n-west4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-cairo4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-corlib2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-accessibility2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-corlib4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-security2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-i18n-west2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-security4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-xml4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-runtime-serialization-formatters-soap4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-data-tds2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-messaging2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-sharpzip2.84-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-data2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-sqlite2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-messaging2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-runtime2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-wcf3.0a-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-webbrowser2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-data-tds4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-posix4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-core4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-drawing4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-webbrowser4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-xml-linq4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libglib2.0-cil (2.12.10-5.1) ... * Installing 1 assembly from libglib2.0-cil into Mono 設定 libgtk2.0-cil (2.12.10-5.1) ... * Installing 5 assemblies from libgtk2.0-cil into Mono 設定 libmono-posix2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-data-linq2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-web2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-winforms2.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-configuration4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-transactions4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-enterpriseservices4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-data4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-sqlite4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-web-applicationservices4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-web4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-runtime-serialization4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-data-linq4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-windows-forms4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 fieldworks-mono-basic (2.10-3+saucy1) ... 設定 libmono-system-web4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 libmono-system-runtime4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... 設定 geckofx (14.0.1.4-3+saucy1) ... 設定 libmono-system-web-services4.0-cil (3.2.8+dfsg-4ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for dbus (1.8.12-1ubuntu5) ... 設定 fieldworks-applications (8.1.3+saucy1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-19) ... Processing triggers for systemd (219-7ubuntu3) ... Öra Some packages could not be installed. This may mean that you have requested an impossible situation or if you are using the unstable distribution that some required packages have not yet been created or been moved out of Incoming. The following information may help to resolve the situation: The following packages have unmet dependencies: fieldworks-applications : Depends: libcairomm-1.0-1 (>= 1.6.4) but it is not installable Depends: chmsee but it is not going to be installed Depends: libgdiplus-sil (>= 2.10.8-7) but it is not going to be installed Depends: mono-basic-sil (>= 2.10-4) but it is not going to be installed Depends: flexbridge (> 2.2.99) but it is not going to be installed Depends: fieldworks-enc-converters (>= 4.0.4) but it is not going to be installed E: Unable to correct problems, you have held broken packages. Osou, # apt-get install flexbridge Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Some packages could not be installed. This may mean that you have requested an impossible situation or if you are using the unstable distribution that some required packages have not yet been created or been moved out of Incoming. The following information may help to resolve the situation: The following packages have unmet dependencies: flexbridge : Depends: libmono-corlib2.0-cil (>= 3.2.8) but it is not installable Depends: libmono-relaxng2.0-cil (>= 2.6.3) but it is not installable Depends: libmono-system2.0-cil (>= 3.2.1) but it is not installable Depends: libmono-winforms2.0-cil (>= 2.4) but it is not installable Depends: libgdiplus-sil but it is not going to be installed Depends: fieldworks-applications (> 8.1.9) but it is not going to be installed E: Unable to correct problems, you have held broken packages. Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks *